Case of the Ex
by midnight-cat
Summary: Tired of his boyfriend's cheating ways, Shu dumps him on his ass. Yuki, who's definitely interested, takes this opportunity to snag Shu. But ex's don't always stay down - and Shu's is no exception. YukixShu, AU
1. Your Love Is A Lie

_Yet another idea you can blame on an overactive imagination. I couldn't help but wonder how it would be if the shoe was on the other foot and Yuki was the pursuer this time. And, thus, this story was born. Of course, you know, I can't make things __**too**__ easy for dear Yuki. *insert evil laughter* Ahem…anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story. Progress is still being made on my other chapters_ – _once I whipped my muse back into shape after a long period of disuse that is._

_Note: In this story, the ages are different. Shuichi is 22 and Yuki is 20. So for once, Shu is the older one in the relationship._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _All characters belong to Maki Murakami. No profit is being made by the writing of this story._

*************************************************************************************

_**One is easily fooled by that which one loves. -- Jean Baptiste Poquelin Moliere**_

Shindou Shuichi grew increasingly incensed as he stomped around the apartment. Gathering his now ex's clothing and various items, he viciously shoved them into a bag. Once it was full, he tossed it over to land beside the other bag that was sitting on the floor. His mind simmered with angry thoughts about his ex, some directed at himself. How could he have been so naive as to not have seen the other man's behavior? And that bastard had honestly expected him to just up and forgive him for his adultery?! Well, Shuichi wasn't laying down for _any_ man, even though he was the uke in the relationship. It was about time he showed that bastard who the boss was around here. One quick glance told him that he'd packed all of his ex's crap, so it was time to dispose of it. Throwing the bags out the door, he was immensely satisfied when he heard some of the items shatter upon impact. Feeling better now that his home was scum free, he settled down to the matter at hand: finding a new boyfriend. The 22-year-old was famous in his own right as the lead vocalist of Bad Luck, so there would be plenty of takers. Picking up his phone, he dialed a familiar number. "Hiro, it's me – I've finally done it. I've packed up Shishio's shit and tossed it out. I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees all of his stuff lying outside the door. It's time to find someone who isn't a lying douchebag."

"Good for you, Shuichi. I was hoping you'd wake up and see what he truly was. Honestly, I could smell the gold-digger stench from a mile away. And you deserve a lot better than him. So, you wanna hit the club scene tonight? It'd be good to get you back in circulation again."

Shuichi was about to reply when he heard banging on his door and the furious voice of his ex. "Wonderful…Mr. Fucktard's shown up. Yeah, that sounds like a plan, Hiro. Pick me up around 8, okay?" Hearing his friend agree, he hung up the phone after saying goodbye. Opening the door, he proceeded to glare at his ex, refusing to let him in the door. "What the fuck do _you_ want, Shishio? I would have figured you'd get the hint when you saw your shit lying out here. Do I need to draw some stick figures or a diagram so your little brain can process it easier?" As he took one last look at his ex, he noted that nothing about Shishio had changed…except his personality. Or rather, it'd been there the entire time and he'd never thought to look. Shoulder-length black hair sat styled to perfection – there couldn't even be one hair out of place or he'd throw a fit. Mint-green eyes stared back, radiating incredulousness at how Shuichi was acting. The face of an angel…too bad he didn't have the demeanor to match.

Shishio noticed that his boyfriend was blocking the doorway and he raised an eyebrow at his actions. "What's your problem, Shuichi?! I come home to the apartment that I share with my boyfriend only to find my stuff sprawled in the hallway. Seriously, have you gone mental or something? And if this is a joke, then it sure as hell isn't funny. Now step aside and let me in."

"No, Shishio, this isn't a joke. And I don't have a problem – at least not anymore. And pigs will fly out of my ass before I let you come back in _my _apartment. Here's a hint, loverboy – if you're gonna cheat then you'd better hide your tracks a helluva lot better. Either that or pick smarter people to sleep with, because when they call and leave messages on the phone…well, that really fucks up the surprise, doesn't it?"

_I can't bite my tongue forever  
while you try to play it cool.  
You can hide behind your stories,  
but don't take me for a fool.  
_

Shishio could only gape at Shuichi as he ranted at him, violet eyes darkened in anger. Damn it, why didn't Akie keep his mouth shut?! Loose lips sink ships alright – he could see his going down the more Shuichi spoke. "Shuichi, you're getting all worked up over nothing. It was just one time, honest. So I screwed up…aren't I allowed at least _one_ mistake?"

Shuichi had to fight hard to prevent his eyes from rolling. Talk about your cocky nerve! "You just don't seem to grasp the concept, do you? You shouldn't have cheated _at all_! And from what I've discovered, you'd whore yourself out for anything. By the way, your last conquest dropped this off. Apparently you'd left behind their little _gift_." With a quick flick of his wrist, he sent the gold watch flying.

Shishio caught the watch with one hand, noting how the gold seemed to wink in the light. The look of disdain that his boyfriend was sending him told him all he needed to know. "So that's it, huh? You're just going to toss me out over one little mistake?"

_You look so innocent,  
but the guilt in your voice gives you away.  
Yeah, you know what I mean.  
How does it feel when you kiss,  
when you know that I trust you?  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
And could you be more obscene?_

"Don't start playing guilt trip games with me, you bastard! Honestly, what does it take to make you happy in a relationship? I gave you everything, but apparently it wasn't enough when you decided to whore yourself out! I guess it doesn't take much for you to spread your legs for anyone. A little gift here or some money and bam! You really remind me of a 24-hour convenience store – open and ready to serve anytime of the day. I've only got myself to blame that I didn't see your true nature when I first started dating you. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I have you thrown out!"

Sensing that Shuichi meant every word, he tried to calm the other man down. "Shu – wait, you don't mean what you're saying!" Placing his hand on Shuichi's wrist, he could only watch helplessly as the other man angrily slapped it away.

"Don't fucking lay a hand on me, fucker! And don't assume that I'm stupid either. I meant every word that was said. Someone like you I can do without in my life! You heard me, so get out!"

Wisely, Shishio kept his mouth shut as he picked up his bags and turned to walk away. Glancing back at his ex, he saw the darkened amethyst eyes glaring at him. He knew if he said anything further, it would only work to agitate the other man. The door slammed shut in his face, the sound echoing down the hall. It brought home to him the fact that the final nail had been hammered into the coffin of their relationship.

_You can look into my eyes  
and pretend all you want.  
But I know…  
I know your love is just a lie, lie.  
It's nothing but a lie, lie.  
You're nothing but a lie._

Shuichi refused to feel guilt for tossing his ex out on his ass. No longer would he allow someone to betray him ever again. His cell phone rang and he recognized the ring tone as Hiro's. "Hey, Hiro…yeah, he just left. Bastard had the nerve to try and give me a guilt trip thinking I'd fall for it. I basically chucked both him and his shit out the door. So are we still on for 8:00? Good…let's go to Infinity. They've got a really great DJ who works there. See you tonight then."

Still standing outside of Shuichi's door, the other man glanced up as he heard a phone ringing shrilly. Shishio unabashedly listened as his ex-boyfriend talked to his friend. He was still fuming over how Shuichi had reacted. Was he that intent on forgetting about him? Well, Shishio wasn't going down without a fight. Walking away, he started to make plans on how to "accidentally" run into Shuichi tonight at Infinity.

*************************************************************************************

Yuki Eiri glanced up as the phone started to ring, casting it an irritated glare for breaking him out of his train of thought. Quickly saving his document, he picked up the phone on the fourth ring. "Whoever this is, it had better be good. You just ruined whatever inspiration I had."

"I'm sorry that I disturbed you, Eiri-san, but I believe what I have to tell you will make up for it."

"Seguchi, what do you want?" Knowing that it was his brother-in-law on the line made him want to toss back something alcoholic…preferably strong in nature.

"Your chance has finally arrived, Eiri-san. I overheard a conversation with Nakano-san and my cousin. Shindou-san has broken up with his boyfriend due to the other man's cheating ways. To quote Nakano-san, he'd "whore himself out for anything"."

Yuki just sat there, his mouth hanging open. The cigarette he'd lit slid out from between his lips to fall harmlessly onto the wooden floor as it died with a sputter. Trying to maintain a disinterested tone, he replied, "Is that all you called to tell me about, Seguchi? I do have a deadline to complete, you know. If you have nothing else to say, then I'm hanging up."

"Alright, I see how it is. But I'd head over to Infinity tonight before someone else decides to snatch him up. He'll be there with Nakano-san and on the prowl for a new love interest. And before you try to deny it, I've seen how you looked at him whenever you saw him in the hallways or rehearsal rooms at NG Studios. As if I didn't know the _real_ reason you were there. Do give me some credit, Eiri-san."

Yuki felt the skin of his face heat up as a deep flush suffused it. Mentally he was glad that Seguchi couldn't see it over the phone. He honestly didn't think he'd been _that_ transparent. But then again, Seguchi Tohma had instincts like a shark's, so it didn't faze him that he'd noticed Yuki's odd behavior. "Whatever, Seguchi…you shouldn't think too highly of yourself." He had to bite back a snarky response when he heard the other man's laughter before he hung up. _Finally, he's going to be mine! I've waited for what seems like forever while he dated that…that excuse for a man! Was he crazy or what?! Cheating on Shuichi…that's like dumping a Mercedes for a Ford! Huh, his mistake will be my chance._ Shutting down his laptop, he quickly moved away from his desk. A plan formulated in his mind as he walked to his bedroom. He threw open the closet door, perusing the clothes hanging there. If it was a club, then his usual attire wouldn't do. Hadn't Tatsuha given him some club clothes for his last birthday as a joke? He'd cursed the little bastard then, but right now he was thanking him. Not that he'd let him know, of course. Those were located at the back of his closet where he relegated space to clothes he normally wouldn't be caught dead in. Grabbing them off the racks, he tossed them onto his bed. Sparing the bed a glance, he almost started smirking. If things went well…he might just have himself a bed partner tonight and the rest of the nights after that.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter Two Preview: Watch as our favorite grumpy novelist meets Shuichi. Sparks will fly and smut may ensue. Then add a dash of tension as old ex's surface. *evil laughter*

Song used in story: _Your Love Is a Lie_ – Simple Plan


	2. Love At First Sight

_Well, I've finally finished a chapter. Should I get a reward for this? LOL! Just when I thought things were settling down, it wasn't to be. The accident last year was bad enough, but then my grandmother passed away in February. We've been trying to settle her estate, but some relatives aren't making it easy. And now, I'm having troubles with a co-worker where I work at. Add in school and I'm surprised that I'm not insane yet. Although I do have to admit, my course load is light this semester. It would have been more, but some of my classes got canceled._

_Hopefully everyone's not given up on my writing! The urge to write has been sporadic at best – and usually when I'm supposed to be paying attention in class! But new ideas have popped up, so we'll see how those go!_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I still don't own Gravitation. All rights belong to Maki Murakami. No profit is generated from the writing of this story.**_

_**Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. – **__**Loretta Young**_

Hiro's Kawasaki Ninja 250R Sport came to a screeching halt as he braked in front of Infinity's entrance. The line of people waiting to get in was literally gawking as he and Shuichi got off of the motorcycle. He mentally did a countdown as they took their helmets off. As he hit zero, the screams started to escalate, until they could have broken the sound barrier. The guard had a hard time holding back the squirming mass of people. Luckily, K had followed them with Suguru in tow. The trigger-happy American was all too willing to let his Magnum do the talking for him. A pointed glare at the crowd made them fall back, letting the trio escape into the club unscathed.

"Hiro, the next time I suggest clubbing, please remind me _why_ it's a bad idea." Shuichi muttered, still feeling his ears ringing from the loud cacophony outside.

Hiro had to fight back a snicker at the disgruntled look on his friend's face. "Like that would stop you." he replied. "You're game for clubbing even though the fans usually stake them out in hopes of seeing you."

Running a hand through his midnight-blue hair, Shuichi didn't reply right away. His violet eyes were scanning the room. No one had caught his eye yet, but the night was young. He was ready to dance the night away dressed in a crimson red, long-sleeved, lace-up shirt with black, motorcycle zip pants that clung faithfully to his lean frame. Black boots with a slight heel and a black choker completed his look. Hiro had decided to dress in a sleeveless, grey muscle shirt that fitted firmly against his chest and torso. Low-riding, black trouser pants along with black boots completed his look. Suguru and K seemed overdressed compared to the other two, but honestly, they couldn't imagine the duo in club clothes. Just the thought of it made Shuichi want to snicker. "Okay, I admit that you're right. Doesn't mean that I want my freakin' eardrums blown out by someone screaming into them – this keeps up I'll need a hearing aid a lot sooner."

_Thought that I was going crazy  
Just having one those days yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
then there was you…_

They walked to a nearby table and sat down. Shuichi knew that before long he'd be hitting the dance floor, but right now he just wanted to soak in the sounds of the club. A flash of something blond caught his attention and he glanced up. Violet eyes widened as he took in the man standing not too far from him. All thoughts of screaming fans and his irritating ex left Shuichi's mind as he stared mesmerized, the tempo of his heart starting to race with excitement. As if his mind had been read, the man turned to look in his direction. Golden eyes stared intently at him, even as a corner of the man's full mouth lifted up in a smirk. Shuichi's eyes narrowed in a silent challenge. The guy might have looked like a god, but Shuichi wasn't stupid enough to fall for looks alone – not after what his ex had done. If Mr. Handsome wanted him, then _he'd_ have to pursue him. Shuichi wasn't doing the chasing this time. Leaning towards Hiro, he said loudly enough to be heard over the blaring music, "See that blonde guy over there? Is he still looking over at me?"

Hiro glanced to where Shuichi indicated out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, there was a tall, blonde male staring at Shuichi. Holding back the urge to start laughing, Hiro replied, "Oh yeah, he's definitely looking at you. And now I'm being glared at…should I feel flattered that he's jealous?"

"He's got potential, but he's gonna have to work to get me anywhere near him. I'm through with doing the chasing." Violet eyes gained a sudden evil gleam as he thought of how to make the other man come running. "Hiro…feel up to a little game?"

Recognizing that look in his friend's eyes, Hiro had to fight back a shudder of fear. Listening as Shuichi whispered in his ear, he sighed heavily. "Alright, Shu, whatever you say. I think Mr. Mystery Man should start running."

Punching his friend's arm playfully, Shuichi rose from his seat. "Gripe all you want, you know I'd do the same for you."

"And that would work if I was gay, which I'm not. At least he's got you in a better mood." Following his friend onto the dance floor, Hiro only hoped that this didn't backfire on his friend. But judging from the glare he'd received, it just might work. Jealousy was certainly a motivating factor, if done correctly. And the odd thing was that Hiro swore he'd seen the man somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place it. Standing behind the other man, Hiro pulled him close to his torso, trying to restrain a blush as he felt Shuichi's ass nestling tightly against him. Arms wrapped tightly around him, Hiro had to remind himself that he wasn't gay as the feel of Shuichi rubbing against him was starting to take its toll. He could faintly hear squeals as some of their fans openly encouraged their little bit of fanservice. Hiro had to restrain a chuckle as it reminded him of when they'd been in high school. Peering up from beneath his veil of bangs, he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. If that look was any indication, Hiro was a dead man. Those golden eyes were wishing death upon him and he could sense the anger radiating from the other man. Feeling flattered that he could rile the blonde, he leaned over to whisper in Shuichi's ear. "Don't look now, Shu, but your admirer is glaring at me so badly that I'm sure I've got daggers in my back. And here he comes now."

K couldn't help the grin that crossed his face as he saw what unfolded on the dance floor. He'd recognized the man…although he doubted that Yuki Eiri-san even knew that he'd been discovered. The novelist had been seen lurking around a certain studio at NG Records – one known to be exclusively used by Bad Luck. Oh sure, he _could_ have been there to visit his brother-in-law, Seguchi Tohma, but the gun-wielding maniac knew better. Quickly putting two and two together, he had an inkling of just _who_ had given the blonde the information about where they'd be tonight. His singer certainly looked interested in the younger man; given the way he'd resorted to making the novelist chase him. If they ended up together, then fine; he couldn't do worse than his last relationship.

Golden eyes couldn't tear away from the wonderful sight before them. There he was…and what he was wearing – well, let's just say that it won Yuki's approval. Black pants hugged his thighs and ass. His shirt laced up the front leaving a nice expanse of flesh open for Yuki's perusal. From the looks of it, he'd dyed his hair recently and the blonde found himself liking the new color. The dark blue color shone brightly underneath the lights of the club. Spotting the other three men with him, Yuki recognized them as the man's band mates and his manager. The piercing screams that followed the men had his ears ringing in pain. Grumbling underneath his breath about idiots, Yuki's eyes never left his intended prey. Once the older man was seated, Yuki decided it was time to go speak to him. Violet eyes turned his way and he'd felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. Those eyes definitely held a spark of interest and it was solely aimed at _him_. A smirk eased across his lips with an easy grace as the thought of having the infamous Shindou Shuichi as his future partner flitted through his mind. The eyes staring at his narrowed in challenge…what should have been intimidating only served to make him look like a pissed off kitten.

His irritation rocketed up a notch when he saw him lean over to the redhead and whisper into his ear. Jealousy seethed through his stomach and formed a tight coil. Brown eyes glanced over in his direction and Yuki openly glared at the older man. The look screamed, "_Back off, he's mine damn it!"_ More words were exchanged between the two and Yuki unconsciously clenched and unclenched his hands. A good thing he wasn't holding a glass or it would have been shattered in pieces by now. He silently watched as the two rose from their seats and walked to the dance floor. Self-control shattered into tiny shards as the blonde witnessed the scene in front of him. The two had started dancing, with the redhead standing directly behind Shuichi. They were pressed so tightly together that an air molecule couldn't have gotten between them! All he could see was that deliciously tight ass pressed against the other man. Arms that he wanted to rip off for even _thinking_ about touching Shuichi were wrapped around the man's waist. Oh, it was _so_ on now! And those insipid little tramps were encouraging the whole fucking thing! If they wanted to see a little show, then the blonde would be happy to give them a show they'd never forget! The blonde wasn't about to stand for this any longer! Teeth grinding together, he stalked over to where the two were "dancing"…that is, if you could consider grinding on each other until he was certain sparks would start flying dancing.

_Was tired of running out of luck  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
Didn't know what to do  
Then there was you_

Shuichi had to restrain himself from smirking as he saw the blonde's angry expression. Jealousy was such a wonderful thing! The younger man had looked gorgeous from far away, but up close he was more godlike than anything else! With a handsome face that some would call androgynous and a muscled body to match…Shuichi could feel his libido stirring. Blonde bangs fell over eyes of a similar color. All of that emotion was directed solely at him. Just by looking into those eyes, Shuichi knew he was different – this man was no Shishio. A skin-tight, burgundy long-sleeved shirt hugged his torso. Black pants hugged places that Shuichi could only dream about – for now at least. He spied a golden flash and discovered it to be a golden hoop earring that adorned the lobe of his left ear. Unconsciously, he wondered if that ear was sensitive to touch. Black boots finished the ensemble. He looked steadily at him, insistent on not giving in too early to the blonde. It was the other man's turn now.

_And everything went from wrong to right  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
It was love at first sight_

"Mind if I cut in?" Yuki watched as violet eyes stared unblinkingly at him. He knew that he was being tested. Couldn't blame the older man either, with who he'd had to deal with recently. A smile directed at the redhead that caused the blonde's heart to clench jealously and he soon found himself face-to-face with the object of his fantasies. The attention that had been focused on the two friends now shifted towards Yuki and Shuichi. Arms reached out to pull the older man to him, certain parts of his anatomy twitching as he felt the smaller body press into him. Oh yes…the moment was perfect. Of course, being the realist that he was, Yuki knew that it probably wouldn't last. Not with the boneheads that were hanging around them.

Shuichi felt it the moment the blonde enfolded him in his embrace. That little shock of electricity…and he wanted to keep experiencing it. And did he mention how heavenly the blonde smelled? He could stand like this forever. Yeah, it sounded sappy even to him, but hell, he figured that he deserved it!

_'Cause baby when I heard you  
For the first time  
I knew we were meant to be as one_

Mint-green eyes narrowed in frustration as he saw his ex dancing with some blonde. It'd been bad enough seeing him with Hiro, but this guy? He'd vowed to himself that it wasn't over. Now he just had to convince Shuichi of that.

Alrighty then! That's finished! Wow…it's been awhile since I've last said that!

Chapter 3 Preview: Expect drama, smut and action, but not necessarily in that order! *consults crystal ball* I predict a lemon in the next chapter! Bring some ice and glasses and we'll have lemonade! Lol!

Song used in chapter: Love At First Sight – Kylie Minogue


End file.
